


Té Divino

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blamasu Week 2020, M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Sobre Black admirando la divinidad del dios Zamasu.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 5





	Té Divino

Las manos suaves y finas de Zamasu sabían cómo moverse con tanta elegancia, hasta para hacer cosas banales como lavárselas, matar a alguien o hacer una taza de té. Según Black, el té que Zamasu hacía tenía ese algo especial, algo que al probarlo lo reconociera al instante y pensara "lo hizo Zamasu". Muchas veces probó el té que hacían otras personas en su anterior cuerpo; el de Gowasu, el de Kuz, hasta el del Dios de la Destrucción de su universo que, por cierto, esperaba nunca más probar por el ácido sabor que de quién sabe dónde salió. En comparación, el té de su compañero era tan exquisito que pensaba que podía ser el verdadero néctar de los dioses. sí, quizás exageraba, pero él mismo era un dios y si para él era eso, pues se queda así.

Black había llegado hace poco de una salida para seguir con sus objetivos. Había acordado que se tomaría el día para hacer otra cosa como entrenar, explorar las zonas o simplemente dormir todo el día, pero no pudo resistirse a ir a una pequeña ciudad y hacerla volar, para luego ir a la Ciudad del Oeste y jugar un poco con Trunks, el mortal que siempre hablaba de esperanza hacia su pueblo, ¿cómo decirle que esa esperanza debería haberla perdido hace mucho? Black era poderoso, Trunks no tenía a nadie para que le ayudara: su mundo estaba perdido. El objetivo de Black era simple, acabar con los mortales y liberar al universo de ellos para que por fin existiese la paz. Con ellos era imposible, pero Trunks parecía que nunca iba a entender. Pero quitando eso, Black había llegado cansado de aquella salida.

ㅡPensé que hoy no ibas a hacer nada relacionado con el plan.ㅡ La voz de Zamasu, proveniente del comedor, lo tomó con sorpresa. Dirigió su mirada hacia el kaio, quien yacía tranquilamente comiendo algunas galletas acompañadas de su té. ㅡSupongo que tu nuevo instinto saiyajin no te deja descansar, ¿verdad?

Black inclinó la cabeza, era algo que no se le había pasado por la mente.

ㅡLa verdad es que quiero que el plan se complete lo más pronto posible. Ansío mucho que nuestro mundo ideal deje de ser una utopía y pase a ser la realidad.ㅡ Se rascó un poco entre sus cabellos negros, después de todo no estaba tan alejado de lo que quería.

ㅡTú mismo me has dicho que no sea tan ansioso con el tema, ¿a qué viene toda esa prisa?ㅡ Zamasu cerró los ojos, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro.

ㅡEhm...ㅡ Black se limitó a mirar a otro lado. Quizás Zamasu tenía razón, sus nuevos instintos lo confundían muchas veces, y la posibilidad de que eso le estuviese pasando ahora eran altas. Ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba destruyendo cosas.

ㅡTranquilo, no me voy a burlar de ti. Es más, busco comprenderte. Aunque seamos la misma persona, deben haber algunas pequeñas cosas que nos diferencian ahora, como nuestros cuerpos por ejemplo. Te veo algo cansado, ¿quieres un poco de té?

los ojos de Black, llenos de entusiasmo, se dirigieron hacia Zamasu, quien tomó esa pequeña acción como un sí. Black sabía utilizar su nuevo cuerpo para luchar, pero le costaba muchísimo a la hora de hacer té, ya que sus manos eran un poco más grandes que las de su cuerpo original y aún no aprendía a manejarlas bien. Es por eso que por mientras tomaba del té hecho por Zamasu, además de su sabor.

El saiyan se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, observando cómo Zamasu se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia los utensilios para el té. Su elegancia era indescriptible, hasta la forma en la que tomó la tetera y sirvió, despacio, su contenido en otra taza que había ahí.

Y ahí estaba Black, observando cada minúsculo detalle de Zamasu: tanto sus manos tomando delicadamente la tetera, cuidando de que la tapa de ésta no se cayera, como su mirada llena de tranquilidad. Muchas veces a Black le gustaba quedarse viendo a Zamasu de esa forma, si ninguna otra intención de ver la belleza que tenía en frente. Sí, black consideraba a Zamasu como la definición viva de la palabra "perfección", ya que nunca encontró algo negativo en él. Su pelo el cual sabía que era suave, su rostro que ansiaba tanto acariciar, su mirada de color gris, la cual adoraba que chocara con la propia a cada minuto, su cuerpo entero, su existencia en sí. Ver a Zamasu era como verse a sí mismo hace un tiempo atrás, con el detalle de que nunca se había apreciado de esa forma. Extrañaba su cuerpo, pero prefería el actual por el poder que le brindaba y porque sin aquel cambio, no estaría donde está ahora. Aún así, estaba embelesado con el aprendiz de kaio.

ㅡEstá listo. Ven a sentarte.ㅡ De un momento a otro salió de sus pensamientos, Black se quedó mirando a Zamasu quien no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro.

ㅡ¿Pasó algo?ㅡ Preguntó, algo confundido.

ㅡEstuviste mirándome mucho rato, ¿tan lindo me encuentras que no puedes quitar tu vista de encima?ㅡ La reacción inmediata de Black fue sobresaltarse. Sintió sus orejas y mejillas algo calientes, y esperaba que no fuera porque se estaba enfermando o algo así.

ㅡEh, yo...ㅡ Fue interrumpido por una de las manos de Zamasu posándose en una de sus mejillas. Su tacto era muy suave, tan suave que lo podía comparar con las nubes que algunas veces tocó al volar por ahí.

ㅡSe nota que tu mente está en otro planeta, Black. Pero no te preocupes, solamente debes descansar y podremos seguir con el plan. No tenemos por qué apresurarnos. ¿Está bien? Yo soy tú, aunque estemos en distintos cuerpos puedo al menos sentir un poco de lo que sientes. Sé que todo esto es una carga enorme pues, no fue para nada fácil soportar tiempo con gente que estaba en desacuerdo con nosotros, matar a nuestro maestro y seguir matando para conseguir nuestra paz. Todo a su momento, ¿bueno? ahora ven, el té se va a enfriar.

Black cerró los ojos y sonrió. En definitiva, tener a Zamasu a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado; y no lo decía por narsicismo o algo así, es que al tenerse a sí mismo le permitía tener a alguien que lo comprendiese por completo, y que no lo juzgase por su forma de pensar o su comportamiento. El saiyan posó su mano por encima de la de Zamasu, dando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos.

ㅡTenías razón, Zamasu. Estaba viendo lo lindo que eres.ㅡ Zamasu se sorprendió. ㅡSolo pensaba y ah, creo que te amo.ㅡ Soltó sin tapujos. Y es que era verdad, lo amaba como se amaba a él mismo.

Zamasu soltó una pequeña risa, aquella declaración lo había hecho feliz. Jaló al saiyajin hacia la mesa y le dio la taza de té, la cual Black recibió con gusto. De inmediato, tomó del contenido de la taza y reafirmó una vez más. El té de Zamasu era el mejor, así como el mismo Zamasu era lo mejor que le pasó. Un verdadero néctar divino y relajante.

**Author's Note:**

> 05/10/2020
> 
> Día 1 - Té.
> 
> La misma blacksmasu de wattpad reportándose desde este nuevo lugar! Es todo muy nuevo para mí, pero de a poco voy a ir aprendiendo. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier error por favor díganme <3
> 
> for blamasuweek 2020 ♡


End file.
